Mi ex novia la artista
by Licca Hylden
Summary: Craig Tucker era un joven veterinario con una vida simple, sin emociones ni aventuras, ha vivido en South Park toda su vida. Conocido como el chico malo del pueblo, el que todas desean. La única relación que sintió perfecta fue en su tierna infancia, con una niña rubia, a pesar de ser una rarita y media marimacho, que se fue a los 11 años y pensó nunca volver a ver. FemTweekxCraig
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

Craig Tucker era un joven adulto con una vida simple, sin gustarle las emociones ni aventuras, ha vivido en South Park toda su vida. Siempre fue catalogado como el chico malo del pueblo, el chico que todas las chicas desean, sin embargo, al conocerlo realmente se desencanta de él por su pasividad y poco interés por todo lo que no sean los animales y las estrellas. La única relación que sintió perfecta fue en su tierna infancia, con una pequeña niña rubia ya que a pesar de ser una rarita y media marimacho (palabras de las otras personas, ya que a la pequeña le gustaba jugar con los niños, practicar boxeo y usaba solo ropa de niño) lo entendía a la perfección. Aunque su relación no inicio por amor, no, ellos empezaron a salir solo para que al pelinegro no lo acosaran, ya que el 4to grado las chicas japonesas de intercambio buscaban una pareja gay. Él tuvo mucha paciencia con la pequeña, la ayuda con sus miedos y apoyaba con sus ataques de pánico. Ella aguantaba su malhumor (y también lo mandaba de paseo con un ojo negro si se pasaba de jodido), le ayudaba cuidar a su mascota, le acompañaba al observatorio, veía con él su programa favorito y le preparaba dulces. Ambos se sentían felices y enamorados (tanto como lo podrían estar dos niños de su edad).

Sin embargo, todo lo bueno llega a su fin, los padres de esta pequeña niña, tenían una cafetería que a pesar de que su café no era el mejor, era exitoso en su ciudad. Cuando los niños cumplieron 11, los padres de la rubia tomaron sus cosas y salieron del pueblo con premura, sin darle explicaciones a nadie, tomando a la pequeña y alejándola de sus amigos, de su novio.

Sin forma de comunicarse debido a la súbita partida, el pelinegro con el tiempo olvido a la niña, solo quedo un pequeño y dulce recuerdo de su infancia. Él pelinegro no espero verla de nuevo, pensó que luego de terminar la universidad y conseguir consultorio, su vida sería como siempre, sin sobresaltos y aburrida.

Y así fue, hasta que en su consultorio llego una rubia de cabellera corta, con un cobayo que venía decidida a entrar de nuevo en su vida y alterarla de una forma de él nunca espero, pero tal vez siempre quiso…

* * *

 **Licca-chan o Lishi** se presenta por primera vez en el fandom de South Park, cuando comenzó y los años posteriores, no me gusto la serie, era pequeña y no me gustaban mucho las groserías. Sin embargo, eso cambio cuando conocí el Creek (soy fan del yaoi :P)  
He leído cuando he encontrado fics de esta pareja y si bien me encanta tal como está, he leído unos fics fem tweek que me gustaron mucho y que dieron ideas para este fic, espero que les guste y todo comentario, sugerencia y crítica CONSTRUCTIVA, es bien recibida. Saludos.


	2. Recuerdos y el regreso sorpresa

**Recuerdos y el regreso sorpresa.**

Craig Tucker podría ser considerado como un frío ser sin emociones, de hecho, una vez Clyde le pregunto si es que no había sido abducido por los aliens como a Cartman y reemplazado por un robot, se ganó un golpe en el estómago por eso, pero eso fue descartado cuando recibieron la visita un veterinario en el día de profesiones, nunca creyeron ver tanta adoración y asombro en el adolescente Tucker.

Desde ese momento Craig supo que había encontrado su profesión y teniendo su meta clara, estudio y no paro hasta llegar universidad y sacar su título. Claro que, en medio de eso, conoció chicas, se divirtió, tanto como podría divertirse él, y en la universidad también muchas lo persiguieron, más que todo por su atractivo, pero al final de día, todas se desanimaban al ver a un joven carente de romance y emociones alegres, salvo para sus queridos cobayos y demás animales.

La única que había entendido su amor por los animales y su carente romanticismo, fue Tweek Tweak (sus padres tenían un pésimo sentido del humor), la niña en cuestión fue siempre bastante nerviosa y paranoica, de hecho, ella siempre pensaba que él iba a dejarla o intentar matarla por motivos bastante bizarros, pero cuando se trataba de Stripe III, ella siempre estaba a la orden del día para cuidar a la pequeña cobaya, es más, le prestaba más atención al roedor que a él, cuando murió, ella lloro con él y organizo un pequeño funeral, al que asistieron Clyde, Token y Jimmy.

En cuanto al romance, bueno ella era tan romántica como él. Olvidaba aniversarios y cuando empezó a ponerle motes cariñosos (idea de Clyde, para que su noviazgo fuera más creíble) como: Honey ó Babe, lo miraba como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, de hecho, la primera vez que le dijo Honey y le beso la mejilla, la pequeña rubia chillo y huyo de él, se escabullo detrás de sus amigos y gritando les dijo que el gobierno le había secuestrado y lavado el cerebro.

Estar con Tweek siempre fue agradable y divertido, tanto que cuando ya no hubo necesidad de fingir, aún se quedaron juntos, cuando se dieron su primer beso, fue algo que sacudió su plano y aburrido mundo.

Por eso le dolió el día que se la llevaron, sin previo aviso. Mientras el alimentaba a Stripe IV y esperaba poder probarle la linda ropa que su novia había conseguido para el roedor, fue interrumpido por los fuertes gritos de Clyde y Token, desesperados había llegado a su casa, pues habían recibido una llamada de Jimmy, diciéndoles que había visto el local de los Tweak's cerrado y decía que estaba en venta.

Nunca en su vida había corrido tan rápido, con Clyde y Token siguiéndolo, llegaron a la casa de la rubia y la vieron silenciosa y abandonada con solo un cartel que decía en venta.

Se quedó en shock, se suponía que hoy se vería con ella, no entendía que había pasado, quería respuestas, así que ignorando los berridos de Clyde y a Token tratando de calmarlo, fue a su casa a averiguar, la respuesta no le gusto.

La familia Tweak's decidió de la noche a la mañana que era hora de emprender nuevos aires, viajarían a una nueva ciudad para colocar una nueva cafetería.

Siendo niños, no les dieron más detalles y cuando quisieron comunicarse con Tweek, descubrieron que su número celular había sido dado de baja, ella nunca tuvo redes sociales por su miedo al gobierno y Mark Zuckerberg.

Un mes después, se dio por vencido, él no era con Stan y sus amigos, el no emprendería bizarras aventuras para buscar a Tweek, si la rubia no hizo esfuerzo para comunicarse con él, significaba que estaba decidida a olvidarlo y él haría lo mismo.

Pasaron los años y el recuerdo de la rubia se volvió difuso, lo único que quedo en su memoria fue el peculiar color de sus ojos.

Por eso, cuando un día entro en la veterinaria una rubia de cabello rubio corto y despeinado con lentes oscuros y una jaula con un cobayo, ni por asomo se le ocurrió que sería ella.

-Buenos días a la veterinaria Red Stripe-su voz plana y aburrida, eso nunca cambiaba, por eso tenía a su recepcionista, pero se tuvo que enfermar- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Me gustaría que por favor revisará a mi pequeño-la rubia voluptuosa, era aburrido y casi asexual pero no ciego, tenía una voz suave y hasta cantarina, dejo la jaula en el mostrador-lo he traído en avión y no me fio de la zona de abordaje de mascotas.

-…de acuerdo…-saco una hoja-necesitare llenar una ficha con los datos de su mascota.

-Claro, no hay problema. Es un cobayo peruano de color negro con manchas blancas-dijo la rubia mientras baja ligeramente la mirada y abría su bolso-Tiene 1 año y 4 meses.

-Nombre de su mascota-dijo mientras levantaba un poco la vista y veía a la chica sacar un Smartphone con lápiz táctil- y sus datos como dueña de la mascota.

-Su nombre es Stripe- dijo mientras marcaba unas cosas en su teléfono, ignorando como el joven veterinario se tensaba y paraba de escribir, la rubia paro de hacer anotaciones en su teléfono, levanto la mirada y con el lápiz táctil bajo ligeramente sus lentes oscuros, dejando a la vista unos impresionantes y poco comunes ojos azules con degradación amarilla- y mi nombre es Thea Tweak, pero puedes seguir diciéndome Tweek si lo deseas Craig.

El pelinegro dejo caer su lapicero y la tabla con la ficha, su mirada se posó en la rubia, en sus ojos, esos inconfundibles ojos.

-…Tweak…

* * *

 **Licca-chan o Lishi** reportándose con un nuevo capítulo, Tweek ha regresado por fin a la vida de Craig, que sorpresas le tendrá a nuestro aburrido y tranquilo veterinario? Pueden lanzar sus mejores teorías al respecto :P. Espero que les haya gustado y todo comentario, sugerencia y crítica CONSTRUCTIVA, es bien recibida. Saludos.


End file.
